No Bento!
by unoru
Summary: Sedikit yang akan dilakukan Satou ketika Hyouketsu no Majou tidak berburu bento setengah harga lagi.


No Bento!

Ben-To © Asaura, Kaito Shibano, and David Production

"Ayolah, _Senpai_. Sedikit saja, ya. Aaaa..."

Satou You, pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu sedang mengarahkan sumpit di hadapan Yarizui. Melihat potongan cumi bakar yang terjepit di antara kedua ujung sumpitnya menunjukkan kalau ia hanya berusaha membuat sepasang bibir itu terbuka.

Sedangkan gadis yang dimaksud tetap berkutat pada _notebook_ Oshiroi. Bola matanya terus bergerak dari kiri ke kanan dan seterusnya. Sesekali ia berhenti kala menemukan kata yang sukar dan menanyakannya pada Satou—yang akhirnya tidak dilakukannya lagi karena perjanjian sepihak yang dibuat Satou; satu pertanyaan, satu suapan.

Pemuda itu mungkin tidak akan peduli jika Yarizui tidak lagi memakan _bento_ selama dua atau tiga hari. Sayangnya, ini sudah nyaris sebulan, dan Yarizui sama sekali belum menghadiri pertarungan _bento _setengah harga manapun.

Tentu saja hal itu cukup aneh bagi seorang yang bergelar _Hyouketsu no Majou_, serigala terkuat dari Barat seperti Yarizui. Menerima suapan _bento_ dari Satou pun ia enggan. Selalu saja ada yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya setiap kali Satou menawari sesuatu tentang _bento_.

Hari ini, misalnya. Yarizui malah menyibukkan diri membaca novel _yaoi_ porno yang ditulis Oshiroi ketika sang empunya telah diseret paksa oleh Shiraume Ume. Padahal hanya dari nada datarnya, Satou tahu kalau Yarizui sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibacanya. Gadis itu bahkan terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal vulgar begitu.

"_Senpai_, kau yakin tidak mau ini?"

Tidak ada respon.

Satou lekas menunduk pasrah dan melahap _bento_nya sendirian. Entah kenapa, makan sendirian begitu membuatnya merasa sedikit sepi juga. _Bento _dengan segel kehormatan yang semalam diperebutkannya di Supermarket Tokiwa itu pun terasa hambar setiap kali dipandanginya wajah Yarizui.

Mungkin ini yang mereka maksud dengan 'jangan pernah mencintai karena alasan'. Dan di saat Yarizui berhenti menyukai _bento_, sepertinya Satou pun akan mulai berhenti menyukainya—_bento_ dan... Yarizui.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menceritakannya, _Senpai_?"

Lagi, Satou membuka pembicaraan satu arah itu. Pertanyaan yang sama—nyaris ditanyakan Satou sepanjang mogok makan _bento_ Yarizui. Meski Satou kerap kali menggunakan kata yang berbeda, tetap saja kalimat itu memiliki tujuan yang sama, menuntut alasan dari pemilik iris merah itu.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, jawaban yang sama masih digulirkan pada Satou. Bungkam.

Satou menghela napas. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat _Senpai_-nya itu menyukai _bento _lagi. Tidak, bukan begitu. Satou tahu kalau Yarizui tidak pernah membenci _bento_ setengah harga. Keberadaan rutin Yarizui di ruang klub Asosiasi Pemburu Setengah Harga sudah cukup membuktikan itu. Mereka selalu berada di sana setiap kali argumen satu arah itu berlangsung.

Yarizui mungkin hanya lelah. Begitu yang selalu dipercayai Satou. Alasan sepihak yang berusaha diyakininya.

"Malam ini," ujarnya. Satou mendorong sedikit bangkunya ke belakang dan membereskan bekas makannya sendiri. "Aku menunggumu di Houki Mart. Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Kalau nanti kau tidak kembali, kurasa aku akan menyerah. Aku akan berhenti memaksamu."

Meyakini secara sepihak begitu juga melelahkan, kan?

Satou menjatuhkan kotak _bento_nya ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik besar di sudut ruangan, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Yarizui bersama keheningannya.

Terkadang ketika lelah, kata-kata sudah tidak diperlukan. Toh, dia bukan siapapun bagi Yarizui. Agaknya sedikit kasar jika ia terus memaksa gadis Sen itu untuk mengungkap sesuatu yang tidak ingin dikatakannya. Maka kini, Satou memutuskan untuk menunggu. Setidaknya sebentar saja, sebelum dia benar-benar melepaskannya. Sebentar lagi.

...

Hampir jam delapan. Beberapa serigala tampak menyebar di sekitar lokasi perburuan. Dibanding memilih lokasi yang tepat untuk berburu, Satou justru sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Bukan untuk menunggu kehadiran Dewa Diskon, tetapi mencari sosok gadis cantik yang beberapa waktu lalu masih berburu di sana bersamanya.

"_Hyouketsu no Majou_ tidak datang lagi?" tanya seorang pemuda plontos yang sering disebut 'biksu' oleh Oshiroi.

Satou terus mengawasi pintu masuk, berharap pemilik rambut perak itu akan muncul dari sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya, tetapi jujur saja, perburuan ini tidak terlalu menarik tanpanya," pemuda berjanggut lainnya turut menyahut.

Tidak ada sosok Yarizui. _Belum_, batin Satou. Bahkan ketika Dewa Diskon datang dan mulai menempelkan stiker diskon, serigala yang satu itu tidak jua menampakkan taringnya.

"Sekarang!"

Seruan pelan dari seorang gadis berambut cokelat tepat ketika Dewa Diskon menghilang di balik pintu Ruang Karyawan menjadi aba-aba singkat untuk memulai pertarungan malam itu. Beberapa serigala tampak sengit berusaha menyentuh kotak _bento_ dalam lemari kacanya.

Dia tidak di sana. Yarizui, dia tak kunjung datang.

Meski kesal, janji tetap saja janji. Dan karena mengerti itu, Satou akan memilih untuk berhenti menunggu sementara ini.

...

Langit mulai mendung. Orang-orang mengerti itu karena bintang di atas sana sudah sama sekali tidak terlihat. Tetapi pemuda You itu masih saja berusaha menyeret langkahnya. Dari arah yang diambilnya, dia tahu dia tidak akan kembali ke asrama—setidaknya untuk beberapa jam lagi.

Bungkusan _bento_ yang ia tenteng sedari tadi belum jua disentuhnya. Nyaris satu jam setelah Satou mendapatkan _bento_ setengah harganya, waktu yang cukup untuk membuatnya dingin dan jelas tidak akan enak untuk dinikmati di musim hujan begini.

_Yarizui tidak datang_, kalimat yang sama terus menggema halus di kepalanya. Berpikir bahwa gadis itu mungkin tidak akan berburu lagi. Karena itu, Satou memilih tetap berada di sana. Mungkin besok, dia tidak akan datang ke ruang klub lagi.

"_Senpai_, ini aku."

Meski telah menekan bel berkali-kali, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Maka Satou berusaha menggedor pintunya, meski—lagi-lagi—tanpa jawaban.

Tapi entah bagaimana, Satou begitu yakin kalau Yarizui akan datang. Karena itulah, dia memilih untuk tetap berada di sana. Duduk bersandar di pintu flat Yarizui, tanpa memikirkan apapun, tanpa memedulikan apapun. Bahkan kalaupun sekarang angin membawa butiran air untuk menitik di wajahnya, Satou masih bergeming di tempat yang sama. Mungkin mereka benar, kalau harapan bisa jadi penguat yang hebat.

"Satou, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Suara itu, Yarizui. Satou menoleh saat melihat gadis berambut perak itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Pantas saja sedari tadi tidak ada jawaban, Yarizui sedang tidak berada di flatnya.

Hujan masih merintik dengan lembut, dan pemuda itu masih menjadi pendaratan beberapa butir air yang terbawa angin. Payung yang dibawa Yarizui terlalu kecil untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyisikannya dan membiarkan mereka didera tepukan air yang sama.

"Ayo masuk," ajaknya. Yarizui kemudian meraih kunci di kantongnya dan menuntun Satou ke dalam flatnya.

Pemuda You itu sudah pernah ke sana sebelumnya, ketika Yarizui demam dan Satou yang merawatnya. Flat dengan nuansa ungu muda yang masih sama seperti waktu itu. Hanya saja sedikit lebih rapi karena tidak ada lagi botol-botol kosong yang berserakan di mejanya.

Satou memilih duduk di sisi meja yang berhadapan dengan ranjang, sedangkan Yarizui tengah mengambil selembar handuk dan memberikannya pada Satou. "Pakailah," tawarnya. Satou mengiyakan lalu segera mengeluarkan _bento_ dinginnya.

"_Ne_, _Senpai_," panggilnya pelan. Yarizui yang tengah bersandar di sisi ranjang hanya melirik padanya. "Kali ini," lanjutnya lagi. Dengan kotak _bento_ di tangannya, Satou terus menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Yarizui. "Bolehkah aku bertindak sedikit lebih keren?"

Yarizui terlentang di lantai kayu flatnya, sedangkan Satou berada di atasnya—menindihnya. Gadis pendiam itu bahkan bisa merasakan tetesan air dari dagu Satou yang segera jatuh di wajahnya. Dingin segera bertemu dengan hangat pipi gadis itu.

Cukup lama keduanya geming, sampai Yarizui membuka mulutnya dan, "_Ne_, Satou. Apa kau sa-"

Kalimatnya terpangkas di situ. Satou segera membungkam Yarizui dengan daging asap dari kotak _bento_ yang didapatkannya. Tahu kalau Yarizui tidak akan mengunyahnya, Satou segera meraih bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya, mendorong daging asapnya dengan lidahnya sendiri sampai Yarizui akhirnya menyerah dan menelannya.

Walau sama sekali tak berniat menyakiti gadis itu, nyatanya Satou menikmati ciuman tak direncanakannya. Bahkan setelah Yarizui menelan potongan daging asapnya, Satou tidak kunjung melepas pagutannya. Hangat dan lembut. _Bento _dan Yarizui.

"Bagaimana mungkin, kau akan melupakan rasa _bento_ yang seenak ini?"

Akhirnya, Satou melepaskan ciuman itu ketika pasokan oksigen menjadi alasan utama. Meski keduanya tengah terengah seperti sekarang, lensa mata mereka masih melukiskan wajah di hadapannya.

"_Bento_ yang kita dapatkan dengan susah payah setelah mengalahkan para serigala itu. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan serunya pertarungan itu?"

"Satou..."

"Maaf, _Senpai_.Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Aku akan membuatmu menyukai _bento_ lagi. Aku bersumpah."

Suara napas tak beraturan masih menjadi _backsound_ yang sama. Satou tidak lagi mengunci tubuh Yarizui, melainkan membiarkan tubuhnya melemas di lantai kayu yang dingin. Biarpun Yarizui akan menghajarnya sekarang, dia sudah tidak peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Akan kutunggu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau berburu _bento_ bersamaku lagi."

Di luar sana, mulai terdengar suara guntur yang menggelegar. Cukup keras hingga menjadi jeda bagi kedua insan manusia itu.

Satou dan Yarizui masih bertatap dalam diam. Suara air jatuh sekarang mendominasi. Dari bahasa mata keduanya, pasangan ini tidak terlihat seperti akan saling menghangatkan. Yarizui dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan Satou dengan kilatan keyakinannya.

Ada saatnya petir menyambar dan menyoroti mereka. Wajah Satou akan terbingkai cahaya sekilas itu, dan entah bagaimana Yarizui dapat melihat sisi laki-laki pemuda yang tengah menindihnya. Wajah itu lebih keras dari wajahnya. Kulit Satou lebih gelap dari miliknya. Suara pemuda itu lebih berat jika dibandingkan dengan suaranya yang lemah. Dan entah bagaimana, Yarizui telah mendaratkan sentuhan di pipi Satou.

"Kurasa kau salah paham," Yarizui membuka percakapan lagi. Kali ini suaranya pelan, tetapi tetap dapat ditangkap Satou yang sedari tadi hanya berfokus padanya. "Aku tidak pernah berhenti berburu ataupun makan _bento_."

Satou mendelik. Sedikit menikmati sentuhan hangat Yarizui. Ia bisa saja memilih untuk meraih jemari mungil itu dan mendekapnya. Tetapi untuk kali itu, Satou memilih untuk diam dan cukup menikmati saja. Bahkan kalau sentuhan itu akhirnya berujung pada sebuah tamparan, ia akan tetap begitu. Setia mendengarkan.

"Aku sedang menabung," begitu kira-kira lanjut gadis beriris merah itu. Singkat. Khas dirinya.

Satou yang kembali mendapatkan jiwanya mulai bingung, tetapi ikut meracau juga, "Eh? Ta- tapi kau bahkan tidak mau mencicipi _bento_ pemberianku."

"Ah, aku memang sedang diet. Kau tahu, kan, wanita benci mengatakan itu pada laki-laki."

Wajah gadis Sen itu memerah, sedangkan Satou memucat. Entah kenapa suara guntur di luar sana terdengar semakin menggelegar saja.

"Lagipula, kau tidak perlu memaksaku memakan _bento_ seperti tadi. Aku juga sudah lelah dengan diet seperti ini."

Demi Tuhan, Satou benar-benar bersyukur waktu itu Yarizui memalingkan wajah, sehingga tidak melihat wajahnya yang justru sudah memerah.

Kalau diperhatikan dari posisi dan ekspresi mereka, keduanya malah tampak seperti pasangan sungguhan yang akan bercinta bersama iringan hujan. Pandangan Satou belum juga lepas dari wajah cantik Yarizui, leher jenjangnya, kemudian dadanya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah. Jiwa _hentai_ Satou tampaknya sudah terbangun juga.

"_Go_- _gomen_..."

Satou yang merasa kikuk segera bangkit dan duduk seperti biasa. Ia masih menyampingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Yarizui—memerah karena segala kemungkinan mesum yang baru saja melintas di otaknya.

"Aku..." ungkap Yarizui kemudian. Dia segera meraih bungkusan lain yang sempat dibawanya saat kembali tadi. "Aku menabung untuk ini."

Diraihnya bungkusan yang baru saja diberikan Yarizui padanya. Segera saja dibukanya bungkusan itu dan Satou mendapati Sega Saturn—sebuah perangkat game seperti miliknya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menggantinya, kan? Maaf, karena aku, waktu itu kau sampai terluka."

Satou tidak lupa dengan waktu yang dimaksud Yarizui. Yarizui yang ketika itu dengan polosnya menanyakan harga Saturn miliknya, dan kemudian melempar benda itu keluar jendela—sehingga Satou, dengan bodohnya ikut melompat dari lantai lima untuk meraih perangkat game kesayangannya.

"_Maaf, Satou. Tanganku tergelincir."_

Entah bagaimana Yarizui bisa mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. Gadis itu memang kelewat polos.

Kini yang tersisa hanya suara air jatuh menepuk fasa yang lebih padat. Yarizui dan bahkan Satou tidak berucap apapun lagi. Pemuda You itu hanya tersenyum sedikit di saat hatinya sedang menggebu dengan hebat. Namun perlahan, jemarinya yang hangat sedang berusaha meraih tubuh Yarizui—mendekat padanya, dalam rangkulannya.

Satou dengan lembut menepuk kepala gadis itu, mengacak rambutnya dengan pelan, menunjukkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Sega Saturn itu, mengisyaratkan kalau ia lebih mencemaskan Yarizui dibandingkan sebuah perangkat _game_. Dengan rengkuhan yang lebih kuat, dengan sentuhan lebih hangat.

"_Ne_, Satou. Apa begini tidak apa-apa?"

"Sebentar saja. Sedikit lebih lama lagi, _Senpai_."

Tak ada nada lain yang menguar. Setidaknya muara sumbang mereka telah terkatup rapat sesudah itu. Keheningan yang cukup dinikmati keduanya. Karena yang tersisa kemudian hanyalah—lagi—suara hujan.

_Fin_


End file.
